


What's tomorrow without you?

by QueerTremere



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, before we flick her down an elevator shaft, fluff in my world of darkness, it's more likely than you think, kindred hearts, my title is relevant but not directly relevant bc that's what alex would want, probably willow and tara were my last canon couple, that's a very old fandom reference, this is for mama sugar cube because even our dark and twisty witch gets a little sugar sometimes, when's the last time i even wrote a canon couple?, with canon you can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTremere/pseuds/QueerTremere
Summary: In which Jasper is a big sap. He's got another gift for Eva.
Relationships: Jasper/Eva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	What's tomorrow without you?

Jasper nervously paced back and forth in the lounge area of his home, all the while making various growling noises. He was impatiently waiting for Eva to come over. He had something for her. This wasn’t like the necklace he’d given her, or the books they’d exchanged. No, this was something different. If, his palms could get sweaty they would be. He almost wiped his hands in his shirt just thinking about it. At the moment, he was grateful to be dead, so his body didn't betray him.

This was the dumbest thing he’d come up with. His track record for terrible ideas was grotesquely long. She was going to jeer at his idiotic gesture. He was ready for the inevitability of it to go wrong. However, it would be unwise to underestimate her feelings, and to assume the worst. Although he tried to let them, some old habits hadn’t died along with the person he used to be. 

Eva was light in the darkest depths inside of him that he thought was rotten to the core. He still felt that way. He’d always felt like he’d been a monster. Only now, he was a dead one. Jasper knew that he was undeserving of the affection she’d given him. But, she wouldn’t listen when he’d told her who he was. In fact, Eva had wanted to be closer. 

There was a tiny part of himself that wanted her to be right. 

She was sweet, clever, and extremely powerful. Being around her made him forget what he was. At least, for a little while. He’d never really thought about blue eyes (or any other colour for that matter) before until he’d seen her blue eyes. Now, he thought about them all the time. 

She’d made him feel good things, so he’d let her in. Thinking about it, Annabelle didn’t listen to him either. Both of them would gang up on him and tell him he was a good person. It was obnoxious. Despite what he thought about himself, his fondness for them made him want to be better. Both of them were his favourite little (in stature) annoyances. 

It was time to cease pacing. His head full of bad ideas, and his hollow heart was full of her. Jasper hissed, then cracked his neck, and made his way out to meet her. 

“Evening, handsome.” Eva smiled, reaching out to hug him tucking herself under his arm.

“Good Evening, dear one.” The pet name was something started calling her in Latin. It was because they were both incredibly nerdy, and they both liked the way it sounded. “I hope you weren't waiting long. I was a bit distracted.” He bent over, so he could hug her. He also kissed the top of her head. 

“No, Not long. Oh? Is there something wrong?”

“No. As far as I know, nothing is on fire. No one has been possessed or kidnapped, not yet anyway!” He snickered. 

“Jasper,” She gasped. “Don’t joke!” She elbowed him in the ribs. “I hope it stays uneventful!” 

“Ow!" He feigned discomfort. If she’d wanted to actually hurt him she could easily do it. "A quiet night sounds nice.” He had to agree. 

Eva held his hand as he had led them inside. 

"So, you said you have something to show me?"

"I do." He’d wanted to forget about it, but she'd brought it up. He knew very well that if he'd said never mind she wouldn’t leave it alone.

"Is it books?" 

"Nope!"

"Why are you being so vague?" Eva shook her head, laughing.

"Because I am."

"Jasper!" She tugged on his hand and leaned into him.

"Yes?" He stopped. 

"There’s nothing wrong?" She reached up to touch his cheek. 

"Nothing is wrong." He affirmed. She seemed satisfied with this. 

He’d lead them inside, and into the room. They were standing in front of the shelf that slides open to reveal his wardrobe.

“In here?” Eva was utterly confused. 

“Yes.” He thought she had the patience of a saint. 

“Okay… ” 

Jasper gestured toward a drawer. 

She gave him a quizzical look, then moved to open the drawer. It was empty. 

“It’s nothing? You wanted to show me nothing?”

Jasper sighed. This was harder than he’d meant it to be. But, he had to admit her being oblivious was adorable. 

“It’s for you to fill.”

“For me to fill?” Her head tilted as she looked back at him. 

He nodded. 

“You mean?”

“Yes.”

“Jasper, I… ”

“It’s okay. I know it’s stupid.”

“No, it’s not. I didn’t expect, ” Eva trailed off. 

“You’re basically here all the time. But, it’s ultimately up to you.”

“Yes. Yes, I’ll fill this.” Eva turned back to him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her as well.

“I might need more space than this.” Eva wiped at her eyes, but she was laughing. 

“Then you’ll have it.”


End file.
